1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A plasma display apparatus may comprise a plasma display panel having electrodes and a driver supplying a driving signal to the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel comprises discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs. Within each of the discharge cells, a phosphor layer is formed. When the driver supplies a driving signal, discharge is generated within the discharge cells.
Accordingly, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates ultraviolet rays, and the ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor layer formed in the discharge cell. The phosphor layer excited by the ultraviolet rays emits visible rays to the outside. Then, the plasma display panel displays an image.